MÄR: ROCKIN’ ON THE HEAVEN’S RHYTHM
by Aqua Alta
Summary: MAR AU. Chess no Record and its president, the infamous Phantom, are recruiting new members! Look out there, street musicians! Get ready with your maryoku powered instruments! Eventually Alviss x OC, NanaDorothy, GinSnow.
1. Arpeggio, Ascending

_**M**__**ÄR: ROCKIN' ON THE HEAVEN'S RHYTHM**_

**Author's Note:**

**I really like the concept of this story. Thanks for Cherii-chan who supplied me with the ideas! I hope you can enjoy this AU MÄR!**

**Disclaimer:**** No, I don't own MÄR.**

**XXX**

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_

_This story takes place in MÄR Heaven that resembles Earth. The important characters that will come out:_

_Alviss (Age: 16. Role: A traveller who admires the Crossguard's previous leader: Danna.)_

_Alta Aether Langrey (Age: 13. Role: An orphan traveller.)_

_Cherii Akino (Age: 14. Role: Alta's close friend.)_

_Phantom (Age: around 30. Role: the owner of the infamous Chess no Record CNR.)_

_Shadow: (Age: 15. Role: A traveller who turns out to be….)_

_Ginta Toramizu (Age: 14. Role: A boy who really likes singing; his deceased father, Danna, was the top singer of Crossguard, an infamous band six years ago.)_

_Nanashi (Age: predicted to be around 20. Role: Leader of the Luberia Band, a popular band in MÄR Heaven.)_

_Dorothy (Age: around 20. Role: A flutist from the Land of Music: Caldea; currently searching for her sister who has become a traitor in Caldea by playing the Forbidden Music.)_

_Snow (Age: 14. Role: Princess of Restava; is running away from her evil stepmother.)_

_Alan (Age: in his late thirties. Role: The second vocalist of Crossguard.)_

_Jack (Age: 14. Role: A farm boy who likes playing drum.)_

**XXX**

_CHAPTER 1: ARPEGGIO, ASCENDING_

"Peta, have you created the list?"

The man, pale and clad in black, stepped in front. "Yes, Mr. Phantom. Here it is. All the candidates for the new members of Chess no Record."

Amethyst eyespetrifying, terrifyingstudied the list, chuckling when he reached a name. "Shadow is on the list too, isn't he?"

"Yes, Mr.," replied Peta, in noting but respect. "His name as a street musician is Shad. Our recruiting team found him amazing and talented."

"As what I have expected," Phantom purred in satisfaction. "Tomorrow, bring them all here, Peta."

"Yes, Mr. Phantom."

**XXX**

"Cherii! Give me that apple pie back!"

"No way. You totally owe me a bar of chocolate. I'll take this as a payment."

"Cherii!"

Alviss shook his head, nearing to desperation. He found this little inn nestled far deep in the forest, thinking that it had to be a comfortable and silent inn, peaceful in any aspect. He did find that the inn was almost emptythe owner seemed to live more on her vegetables than the inn's income, yet he did not expect two teenagers renting a room there, nor that the teenagers were as noisy as fireworks.

He drank every last drop of his coffee, sighing in content as the caffeine ran through his bloodstream. Better than going insane. He glanced at his loyal guitar sitting on the chair next to him in the gathering room of the inn. It was still nestling in its protective case. Ever since he arrived in the inn, he had never played it.

He gave a quick glance at the two girls, still fighting over a piece of apple pie. Groaning inwardly in disapproval, he deftly uncovered his guitar, cherishing its beautifully polished surface. It was a good piece of art, and obeyed only its master's maryoku only. He had the guitar modified a little, so that whenever he changed his wave of maryoku, it could alter from a normal guitar into a bass guitar.

Alviss took a comfortable position, sitting on a chair in the middle of the gathering room, bored by the verbal food brawl on the other end of the room. All right, perhaps not too comfortable. He sighed, fingers ready above the strings.

'_Uncomfortable, eh?'_ he smirked inwardly. _'That will change.'_

And his fingers hit the strings.

**XXX**

Both Alta and Cherii stopped in mid-brawl right when the mysterious boy, the only guest aside from them, started to play. Their attention immediately turned toward him, his fingers skilfully creating music with the strings, his movements deft and fast, yet the melodyalthough in an _allegro_, fast tempowas undeniably soft and soothing, something ancient and foreign.

Sacred. That was the right word for it.

Alta glanced to her left, realizing that the inn's owner's son was sitting behind the counter, eyes fixed on the boy alone. She gave a quick, fleeting glance at Cherii, realizing that her friend's silver eyes were also staring at the boy with the guitar. She sighed, yet soon also found her eyes being drawn by the music, and she leaned further on her chair, relaxing in the stream.

She began searching for the right words. She was not a skilled singer, yet she liked making up the lyrics. Cherii could sing well, very well, yet somehow she always avoided playing or singing any kind of music. _'Oh well,'_ Alta sighed. _'Cherii is so mysterious, anyways.'_

"_Stare at the silver-tinted sky above_

_Release a caged dove_

_And Sanctuary will alight_

_As the World itself takes flight"_

The boy raised an eyebrow at her, a stare that she blatantly ignored; yet he kept playing, as if undisturbed. She averted her gaze at Cherii expectantly, only to find Cherii already humming with the tune, before finally continuing Alta's lyric.

"_And so, as Life itself renews life_

_As into bliss humans dive_

_Blessed, we call It blessed_

_Wings that spread, unleashed"_

The boy broke into the climax of his music, producing a melancholic, fast melody. _Fortissimo_, very fast. Then, just as sudden as the climax started, it ended, altering into soft-spokenor playedwhispers, sending warm shivers down all watchers' spine.

The last notes finally died away, leaving silence. The guitarist began packing away his guitar, giving a nod at Alta and Cherii's direction. Then, all in a sudden, the counter boy broke into applause, applause that both girls copied.

The boy looked perplexed for a moment, yet then he bowed rather solemnly, before leaving for his room.

"That was some playing," Alta commented after the boy was gone. "He is a street musician, isn't he?"

To her surprise, the counter boy was the one who replied. "Yeah! His name is Alviss!"

Both girls turned their gaze at him. "What's your name?" Cherii asked, politely.

The boy grinned. "I am Jack! Isn't Mr. Alviss cool?"

Cherii raised an eyebrow. Yet Alta immediately questioned, "Do you play any instrument, Jack?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "I play drum, yet I am not good. But my best pal is a very good singer! He will come over this afternoon."

"What's his name?" Cherii asked, curious.

"Ginta Toramizu, the son of Danna, the deceased leader of Crossguard."

**XXX**

_Err, how is it? My first non-tragedy story involving Alviss ;; Yay or nay, people? (Hopeful look) Review! Flames are accepted with open arms! _

_Aqua Alta_


	2. Crescendo

_**M**__**ÄR: ROCKIN' ON THE HEAVEN'S RHYTHM**_

**Author's Note:**

**All right, new chapter, everyone! (Grins) **

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, don't own MÄR (isn't that obvious?)**

**XXX**

_CHAPTER 2: CRESCENDO_

The son of Crossguard's leader.

"You've got to be kidding," Alta whispered in amazement, her aquamarine eyes wide in disbelief. "_That _Crossguard?"

"Yup," Jack replied, nodding easily all along. "He will come. You'll see. He's got blonde hair too, just like Mr. Danna."

"Danna…," Cherii mumbled, and Alta knew that she was unimpressed. Cherii liked Danna's voice, and that was all, full stop. She was not particularly interested in the person himself. "How about his voice? Good enough to rival Danna's?"

Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then finally nodded, for once serious. "Yes, he is better, even."

Cherii got up, her chair squeaking as it scratched the floor. "Well," she threw a smile. "I guess I'll be waiting, then."

**XXX**

She went out of the gathering room, leaving Alta alone with the counter boy. She knew that Alta still wanted to dig out some information, yet she would simply ask about it later. Cherii had something else in mind.

She arrived in front of the door of her room right when the guitarista boy she recognized as Alvisswalked out of _his _room, eyes in the colour of azure fire immediately finding her silver grey ones. He was about to walk away when she called after him, not fully knowing her intentions. "Wait!"

He turned, figure solemn and formal. "Yes?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. A gesture she found suiting for him. 

"Do you know that Danna's son is coming?" she blurted out the question out of nowhere. She had to talk to this boy. She had to. If her band, her dream, was indeed going to be realized…. 

"No," the boy replied, stiff and brief. "Can you please get to the point?"

The question slightly picked the ends of her nerve. She sighed, then declared, "I want you to join my band."

**XXX**

Alviss stared in slight disbelief and amusement at the girl in front of him. He was good a head and half taller than her, causing her to look up whenever she wanted to look at him straight in the eyes. Her jet-black hair hung in low ponytail to her elbows, and her skin was pale, creamy pale. Yet her eyes _did_ attract his attention (aside from her petite figure). They were in the most petrifying colour he had ever seen: silver and seemed to be made up of solid smoke that gleamed.

"What band do you have?" he questioned, eyes narrowing. "Are you the leader of the band?"

The girl shook her head. "I am Cherii Akino," she said, tone back to the usual flat and solemn one. "The band has not been formed yet. I am still recruiting members. I will be the manager, though."

He chuckled, a cold chuckle that reverberates through the lone corridor. "Why did you choose me?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Your playing is quite impressive," replied the girl, showing no sign of fear. Her voice did not even waver. "Please answer. It was just a yes or no question."

He shook his head. "I am planning to join the Crossguard," he replied evenly. "Thanks for your invitation." With that, he left, walking to the gathering room. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the girl entered her own room.

'_Cherii Akino…,'_ he mused inwardly. _'Indeed, an interesting personality.'_

That was when the front door flung open.

**XXX**

"Darn that rain! I'm soaked through!" Ginta wailed as he flung himself into the warm, warm inn, water dripping from his clothes and hair. He turned, only to find a boy staring at him, a boy that was perhaps several years older than him. "Oh, hi," he waved lamely at the stranger. "Sorry for disturbing. You must've been a guest, no?"

The boy nodded stiffly. "You did not disturb me at all," he said, tone formal. 

Ginta cocked his head at the taller one. Then he extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Ginta Toramizu," he said, introducing himself warmly. "Your name?"

"Alviss," the older boy mumbled half-heartedly, shaking Ginta's hand. Then, as if hit, the stranger averted his eyes at Ginta, looking at him from up and down. "Toramizu, you said?"

Ginta nodded, baffled. "What's the matter?"

"The son of Danna Toramizu?"

Ginta's jade eyes immediately lit up. "You know the Crossguard?" he asked in amazement.

"I happen to be so," replied Alviss, frowning. _'Of course. Crossguard is very well-known.'_

"Yeah," Ginta sighed. "My dad is the leader of Crossguard. Glad to find someone who knows them. I'm fourteen. How old are you, Alviss?"

"Sixteen," said Alviss. "I am planning to join the Crossguard."

All the colours from Ginta's face were drained straight off when he heard Alviss' words. He shifted uncomfortably, and he knew it was not about his soaked condition either. "Err, Alviss," he sighed hesitantly, tentatively. "I am sorry, but, the Crossguard has just been disbanded."

**XXX**

_There you go! Second chapter, though it is kind of short. Anyway, yay or nay?_

_Aqua Alta_


	3. Etude

_**M**__**ÄR: ROCKIN' ON THE HEAVEN'S RHYTHM**_

**Author's Note:**

**Err, third chapter, everyone! **

**Disclaimer:**** States what is obvious. You'll get a disclaimer.**

_CHAPTER 3: ETUDE_

Disbanded.

The word rang in his head like a bell, again and again, inevitable, loud and clear. The Ginta-boy looked at him in worry and uncertainty. "Alviss?" he called, yet he found himself unable to respond. Not now.

Crossguard had been disbanded. What a simple thing. He should have expected that. Crossguard was practically in degradation after Danna's death. Danna's son was a street musician; Danna himself supported his child's wish for freedom. It was nothing surprising to find out that Crossguard had been disbanded. Finally.

"In my way here, I visited the headquarter of Crossguard since the band members called me personally," Ginta spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "It turned out that they all wanted to disband the Crossguard. I was also shocked, yet could do nothing. Crossguard is nothing but remains of a crumbling band now."

Alviss balled his fists, drawing blood from his palms. He still remembered the days when he was in an orphanage, and the Crossguard paying a charity visit…. Danna's voice, soothing all the small childrenchildren with unknown pain…. He was one of them. Then, Danna picked him up, choosing him out of the other children, asked him to sing with himwhere he did, nervously, how Danna told him to join Crossguard when he was a grown-up. They had made a promise there and then. Also, Danna's death…. And now this….

"…I see," Alviss said curtly, not even portraying any emotion on his face. "I guess I just have to cancel my application. Thank you, Ginta." With that, he turned on his heels, back to his room, leaving Ginta staring at his retreating back.

Jack approached Ginta, Alta tailing behind merely out of curiosity. "I guess I blew it with that Alviss guy," Ginta sighed heavily, looking at Jack. "I did not expect to run on Dad's fan here."

"I am also his fan," Jack said. "And I found it hard to believe your words. Yet, were you telling the truth?"

Ginta shrugged. "Man, I won't lie about something like that," he said sombrely. "I still find it hard too, Jack. By the way, who's it?"

Ginta's eyes had found Alta's figure, and the said girl stepped in front, offering her hand to Ginta. "Hi, I am Alta," she introduced herself. "You must be Ginta Toramizu, no?"

"Yeah, I am," Ginta replied, shaking Alta's hand with a bright smile. "Glad to meet you, Alta. You play any instrument?"

Alta grinned. Oh, he was Danna's son all right. Meeting a stranger and that was the first question he asked. "Yeah, keyboard, some violin, and in inevitable events I sing too," she attempted a joke, grinning lamely. "My best pal, Cherii, wants to form a band of her own, and she is recruiting new members. I was a street musician before we met again after three years of separation. Now I'm travelling with her, trying to find some other musicians."

"Cool," Ginta commented sincerely, eyes bright and shining. "May I join?"

The girl froze upon hearing that. "Err, I suppose yes," said Alta hesitantly. "But it's Cherii's band, not mine. And you're Danna's son. I suppose you can find bands much better and more famous than us and get in easily." She gave a bitter laugh.

Ginta shook his head solemnly. "Nope," replied the spiky blonde boy. "Most bands want me just as ornaments, ya know. Just like a trophy, all 'cause my Dad is Danna. That infamous Danna. That's why I wanna be a street musician, free from Crossguard's fame. I'm glad that my Dad is famous, yet it makes my career kinda hard…. But I'm kinda tired being alone. To me, music is a group thing. Without the group work, there'll be no band. I wanna make a band better than Crossguard. Really miss the familiarity you got there. In Crossguard, everybody's family and everybody is everybody's family."

There was an awkward silence, yet then Alta smiled and said. "I understand," she said softly. "I'll ask Cherii to see you."

"If you're in, then I wanna be in too!" Jack added up, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Alta laughed. "I know."

**XXX**

"You asked the Al-boy something to join our band?" Alta repeated in half disbelief. "And he refused?"

Cherii nodded, munching on some apple pieces. "Yup," she replied, in her customary flat tone. "Said he wanted to join the Crossguard. So you were saying that after my incident, Alviss met with Danna's son, who told him that Crossguard had been disbanded?"

Alta sighed. "Exactly," she mumbled grimly, curling on her bed. They shared a room with two beds. "He looked so stricken in one moment, yet in the next he was back to the terse and stiff Alviss. Sombre, solemn, and formal."

Cherii munched on another piece of fresh apple thoughtfully. "He has seen much," she concluded. "His playing is interesting, though."

"Yes," Alta admitted. "Beautiful, alluring…. There's something in his music that can attract people's attention, fully to him and to him only."

"Aptly given," Cherii stated. "Now, better we meet the counter boy and Toramizu boy."

**XXX**

"_Believe that you can fly_

'_Cause, girl, I see an angel within you_

_Something that's pure and true_

_A shining light I won't let die"_

"Stop," Cherii ordered, and Gintaalready dry and in new clothesstopped, rather abruptly. They were sitting in the gathering room, Jack taking out his drum set and Ginta being tested by Cherii. Alta was sitting next to her pal, sipping hot chocolate. Ginta had decided to sing his original piece of work, and Alta had to admit that it was pretty good. He had a good singing voice that sounded like an innocent boy's voice.

Cherii sipped her own hot chocolate, before sighing in content. Ginta stood there in front of the table, fidgeting nervously. Cherii placed her cup back with a soft clatter, then said, "Yup, accepted."

Alta grinned at Ginta. _'Another victim of Cherii's ignorant facial expression, her infamous poker face,'_ she thought, laughing inwardly. _'He had to be thinking that Cherii did not like his show or something.'_

Relief was visible on Ginta's face. He sat down next to Alta, giving thumbs up at Jack, who by then was ready and was sweating a lot, due to nervousness.

"Alta, can you please be the singer?" Cherii asked, her professional mode on. It was a style Cherii had developed, along with the ignorant face mask, as if telling the world that she did not give a hell to anybody. That surely pulled most people's nerves, especially for those who were being tested by her.

Alta nodded, standing up next to Jack. "What are you going to play?" she asked the older boy.

Jack rubbed his chin, thinking hard. "Eh, probably the 'Go Up to the Moon', by Crossguard," he finally replied, sighing as if to ease his discomfort.

Alta waited for eight beats of Jack's drum set, then she began to sing.

"_Darling, are ya there for me?_

'_Cause right now I'm freezing to death_

_But whenever I see into your eyes_

_I feel like I'm flyin'_

_Do ya know what I'm talkin' here?_

_What I'm babbling as I sing_

_Whenever I hear music, I jump off to my feet_

_Start singing with all my heart for you only_

'_Cause whenever I look at you_

_I go up to the moon and, man, do you know_

_That I don't wanna return_

_Wanna stay there, lookin' into your eyes_

_Yeah, I can go up to the moon…"_

"Stop," Cherii said, and she was about to add a comment when Ginta interjected. "Man, that was the song my Dad often sang to my Mom when they were both still alive," he laughed, and the grief within his voice was visible, as transparent as glass. "I miss that song. You played it well, Jack. You too, Alta."

"Ahem," Cherii interrupted, clearly disliking the fact that her band member had just interrupted her. "We can play that song again with more complete members. Jack, from now on, you're the drummer of MÄR."

"MÄR?" Alta questioned. "That's the name of our band now?"

"Yeah," Cherii replied, not even bothering to take off her professional mode.

"Taken from MÄR Heaven, isn't it? How unoriginal," Alta mocked half-seriously. Then she grinned, wide and free. "But that's' cute."

"Well, we ought to have a cheer now, don't we?" Ginta suggested, looking around. Jack immediately jumped off to his feet. "I'll get it!" he shouted, running to the kitchen.

For MÄR. Their new band.

**XXX**

He had been watching, and he knew that that Cherii had good eyes and ears. Ginta's singing was undoubtedly incredible. Jack, although still slightly rough in technique, had good rhythm and improvisation skills. While that Alta…. She was not that good, yet she seemed to be able to imitate the original singer's voice, creating the right…mood for the song. Her singing had Danna's aura in it, just because she was singing his creation.

Alviss watched from his place, protected by the wall that separated the rooms with the gathering room. Perhaps they weren't too bad….

He eliminated the thought right when the front door, again in that night, flung open.

**XXX**

There had been light inside. Light, warmth, and music.

Body drenched and weary, she quickened her pace. Her step mother would never find her there. At least she hoped so.

Her clothes clung to her body, and her breath had since long turned into ragged pants. Her tears were long dried up, the rain soaking her cheeks instead. She arrived at the front door of the inn in the middle of the forest with much relief, and faintly she could hear music inside, someone singing, a pause, then another song, with another singer yet accompanied by drums.

It just…felt right.

Hope renewed, she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

**XXX**

_Yay or nay? I know that it's kinda strange, so flame me if you want, okay? _

_Aqua Alta_


End file.
